


“Do you love me? Check yes or no.”

by Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky is a good boyfriend, He just loves his котенок, Idiots in Love, M/M, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, avengers academy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story/pseuds/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story
Summary: Tony tends to get insecure before his coffee, but Bucky's perfectly fine with telling his котенок how much he adores and loves him.





	“Do you love me? Check yes or no.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a “Avengers Academy” AU. I wanted to get something else written before Monday since I’m going back to school then, ugh, but I’ll try to at least get something small written once a week.

Bucky tapped his pencil against his paper as the teach drowned on about the benefits of taking her class. While they’d been at Avengers Academy for a few weeks already, this teacher hadn’t started her class until now.

The door slammed open and a shorter boy stumbled in, a large cup of coffee that looked bigger than his head clutched in his hand. He waved a shaking hand towards the teacher, who let out a small sigh, but allowed the boy the find his way to his seat.

Bucky watched with a small smile as Tony collapsed in the chair next to him and let out a small huff as he gulped down half of the coffee.

Dark brown eyes looked up and met his.

“Heeeey,” Tony mumbled softly before he curled his arms in front of him and laid his head down. Bucky smiled.

He turned his attention back to the teacher and the notes she was writing on the board. The minutes ticked on with people behind him muttering and whispering to each other, but he tried to ignore that he could hear everything. His arm felt heavy on his side and he tried not to tap the metal fingers against the desk.

A small piece of paper slipped under his hand. Bucky glanced over at Tony, but the younger man still had his head down.

He pulled the paper in front of him and unfolded it gently. A small pile of messy writing, the top half was crossed out and rewritten.

_“Do you love me? Check yes or no.”_

There was two small boxes underneath the words with yes and no written above them.

He held back a laugh as he filled in the “yes” box.

_“I’m dating you, of course I love you_   
_You're amazing, котенок_   
_I love you now and I'll love you forever_

_Маленькое солнце”_

He stared at it for a second before drawing a small heart on the corner of the page.

He slipped the paper underneath Tony’s hands and went back to watching the teacher. He heard a small, happy noise from Tony and smiled.

Tony glanced up at him, his eyes were rimmed red from not sleeping and his face was flushed, but he leaned over and kissed his cheek quickly, getting a non approving look from the teacher, but she wasn’t about to talk out against the Stark heir.

“I love you,” Bucky whispered to him, his heart felt like it skipped a beat as Tony’s face flushed and he looked down with a smile.

“I love you too.” He whispered back.

He didn’t mention a week later when he saw the note on Tony’s desk in his room, framed neatly by a glass frame.

**Author's Note:**

> My Little Sun = Маленькое солнце  
> Kitten = котенок
> 
> I hope you guys liked it! Please let me know what you guys thought, it means the world to me!


End file.
